freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 128
Growth is the one-hundred twenty-eighth chapter of the Freezing series, second chapter of Volume 19 and twelfth chapter of the 12th Nova Clash Arc. Synopsis The breakout of the first Nova Army completely startles headquarters. At the onset of the growing chaos, Sister Margaret confronts Gengo Aoi at the Ravensbourne Nucleotide about the berserk Pandora and the Nova, and she realizes everything is a result of Gengo's machinations to counter Seiga Heavy Industries plot to usurp him. Meanwhile, Roxanne and Charles are intercepted by three saurian Nova. Summary The Nova Army is multiplying at an increasingly rapid pace as a result of the human-shaped Unknown Type Nova that has suddenly appeared on the battlefield. The number of smaller unit enemies has reached 500, and a full scale war with the Nova seems imminent. Overlooking the situation, Sister Margaret has had enough of this chaos and searches for Gengo Aoi, who is known for keeping secrets. She is informed that he has entered the Ravensbourne Nucleotide and goes there herself. At the Nucleotide, Gengo looks through a a tablet, which reads that Satellizer L. Bridget has become the first Pandora to achieve transcendence. He states it must be fate, but Sister Margaret wonders if "fate" is enough to justify such a Nova Clash they could have never anticipated. When Gengo questions her presence, she stops be and demands he explain the events. Gengo admits that the Pandora's Stigmata are reacting abnormally due to exposure from the Faylan Generators thus affecting the Pandora and even some of the Nova. However, the Valkyries are unaffected as they are not using natural Stigmata. Sister Margaret states that the overload of a single Stigma is enough to cause a Nova Clash; if Gengo knew such a risk going in, he should not have authorized this test. She realizes that Gengo has planned this, but Gengo denies knowing too much about the Faylan technology since it was made by Seiga Heavy Industries. Gengo knows his Pandora system is weighted by many limitations. Since Pandora's defects are widely known, Gengo speculates that Seiga may be trying to get rid of him. Sister Margaret believes getting rid of Gengo is not enough of a reason to risk such chaos because Seiga has effectively put humanity at risk over a single person. However, Margaret again asks if Gengo could not foresee these events. Gengo gives a nebulous answer. Sister Margaret connects everything Gengo has admitted about his Pandora system, the objective of Seiga Heavy Industry, and the new system of Valkyries to realize that Gengo has been playing Seiga Industries as puppets by withholding information thus being a chief instigator for this clash. Gengo Aoi is impressed by Margaret's deductive ability. However, Gengo avoids admitting that she's correct by pointing out that the Valkyries are having difficulty with the evolving threat. They list possibilities about how to shut down the Faylan Generators, which will shut down the Nova. But Gengo states that the Nova are probably independent by now. Even worse there are no combatants except for two who could battle the Humanoid Nova. Gengo is proven correct. The Chevalier Pandora and Limiter bravely fight against the saurian Nova, but they are quickly being overwhelmed. Some Pandora and Limiters are actually showing signs of recovery, but the Platoon Commander orders them all to retreat. She states its futile. Staring down enemies in the hundred,, the platoon commander plans to inform HQ that the entire army needs to retreat. Meanwhile, when the black smoke is starting to thin, Roxanne Elipton and Charles Bonaparte are approached by three humanoid Nova. Event Notes *The Chevalier battle the Humanoid Nova, and they are quickly overwhelmed. *Roxanne Elipton and Charles Bonaparte prepare to battle three Nova. See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters